Escape from Tattooine
Max, Pash, Elana and Lowhhrick awoke after their long imprisonment at the hands of the bounty hunters who had plagued them. They were manacled and marched through the streets of Mos Shuuta up to Teemo the Hutt's palace that overlooked the area. In the throne room Teemo expressed his disappointment in them and wished them a good death in the arena. The bounty hunter team insisted on immediate payment so that they could leave as soon as possible. Elana tried the Jedi mind trick on Teemo, but wasn't able to penetrate his mind. Teemo then sent them off to the cells. Elana wanted to use the Force to escape but Pash urged patience. They were visited by a mysterious Twil'lek who revealed herself to be Max's ex-wife. She had worked with the bounty hunters to get him imprisoned and said she would free him if he would remove her wedding ring. Something that she couldn't do herself and wanted Max to wear it instead. She explained that Max had gotten her drunk when they met after she was working undercover and when she woke up he had accidentally married her. They spent some months together in which she tried to drop hints, but Max didn't realise it. Max was infuriated and refused completely causing Makara to storm off. However shortly afterwards another Twil'lek visited to bring them some food. This one was Natala in disguise. She talked to them and arranged to bury some weapons in the arena in preparation for their fight later. The guards dragged the group out to a large ruined amphitheatre in the desert that had been patched up and filled to capacity with spectators with Teemo perched in a booth at the top. Then the sand-worms were released. One ploughed towards Max and the other grabbed Lowhhrick. Max found an old rusted slugthrower rifle, a remnant of a previous fight and managed to get a shot off before the Wyrm descended upon him. Lowhhrick engaged his wyrm in bare-handed wrestling, almost equally matched with the creature as they tore into each other, driving the crowd into a frenzy. Meanwhile Pash searched for the hidden weapons, finding a pistol, and Elana tried to use the force to call down her training lightsabre from where it hung behind Teemos throne, but struggled over the distance involved. Max spotted Makara in the stands, pointedly showing him her ring and he raced over to her, but Pash had thrown the pistol at the same time and Max took the opportunity to shoot the Wyrm driving it underground. He promised Makara he would remove her ring once onboard the ship and she recanted, dropping a bag of weapons on his head from which he grabbed a blaster carbine. Pash snuck off and climbed the arena wall, sneaking through the crowd. Lowhhrick meanwhile had managed to wrest the upper-hand from the wyrm, pulled out one of its teeth and tore it apart, gutting it from head to tail. The Wyrm that had fled from Max dug up from beneath him and tried to chew his legs off, but Elana lifted him up into the air with the force (where he took a pot-shot at an awning that covered some of Teemos guards) and put him down in the crowd before trying to climb the wall herself. Without any other target, the remaining Wyrm made a line for Lowhhrick and injured as it was, suffered a Wookie-related death. Pash managed to sneak up to Teemo and drew his blaster pistols, aided by Max's trick shot and tried to take out Teemo from behind. who stumbled down and Pash tried to take the crimelord hostage with some success. Elana lifted max up and using Max as a weapon of intimidation managed to cow Teemo into surrendering. They escaped using a skimmer piloted by Gra Juun that had been arranged before hand and fled to Teemo's palace after filling the gangster with blaster bolts. They arrived at the palace and found Koka, subdued and drugged in the hold of a HWK-290 shuttle. They took off with the shuttle and met up with the Silver Lining in orbit. Max was true to his word and removed the ring, before working out an agreement with Makara to wear it, working towards a new relationship. They discovered that Imperial forces had almost disappeared from the sector and that Kemreth Secundus had come under attack. Koka woke from her drugged sleep with terrible dreams of the future which Elana caught a glimpse of. Return to main page